


girls just wanna have fun

by anothermikaelson



Series: of wristrockets and skateboards [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fluffy fluff, idk what a tag is anymore, max and erica would totally make fun of lucas though, my heart is quaking for more lumax soooo here we go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermikaelson/pseuds/anothermikaelson
Summary: max chaperones erica's sleepover, and ends up teaching her friends a few things about boys. but once things get a bit personal, she decides to head upstairs to spend some quality time with lucas. post season 3.--lol dont worry theres no smutaka max and erica being bffsaka FLUFF.rated teen for language
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Erica Sinclair, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Series: of wristrockets and skateboards [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011171
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	girls just wanna have fun

**Author's Note:**

> title from cyndi lauper's "girls just wanna have fun"  
> [this might be the only story of the week bc of break but we'll seee]

"You don't have to do this, you know." Lucas helps Max roll out blankets on the ground, and throws pillows next to her. "Just one phone call and Mom could come back to save you. And we could spend some quality time together." 

Max throws a pillow at him. "I want to do this, Stalker. Erica's like a little sister to me now, and besides, there's no better way to spend a Saturday night than with four ten-year olds." She pauses. "And we spent some quality time together yesterday, and earlier today already." 

Lucas sighs. "Okay, then. I'll be at the arcade with the rest of the party. Be home before eleven, 'kay, MadMax?" He stands up, dusting off his hands. 

"Okay. But if I go back tomorrow and see that my score on Dig Dug has been beaten, someone's going to end up in the hospital." 

"Yes, ma'am. Bye!" Lucas heads to the door. 

"Bye." The door slams shut. Max sighs, standing up to find bowls for snacks. 

"Put Skittles and M&Ms in the same bowl." Max looks up to see Erica, standing at the bottom of the steps. "It'll piss everyone off. Especially since Tina hates Skittles but loves M&M's, and Lily likes M&Ms but hates Skittles. And Anna just hates those two put together." Max smiles. 

"Fine. But if there are any complaints from your friends, I'm not responsible, got that?" She pours the Skittles in the M&Ms bowl. 

"Okay. They'll be here in fifteen minutes. And thanks for doing this, by the way, Max." Erica gives her a surprisingly sweet smile. 

Max flashes back to a few days ago. It was a Wednesday night, and she was over at dinner again, since Max didn't want to have yet another awkward dinner with her mom. Erica suddenly jumped up in her seat halfway through dinner, asking if her friends could come over for a sleepover on Saturday. Ada said that she and Arnold were going on a weekend getaway for their anniversary, so she couldn't chaperone their sleepover. Erica sat back down, dejected, and Max heard her mutter something about not having a sleepover all summer, and she sat up, saying, "I'll chaperone the sleepover, if you don't mind." She can still remember how Erica suddenly looked up at her, how Ada and Arnold had looked at her gratefully, and Lucas had choked on his meatball. 

That's how she finds herself now pulling out two bags of flour, sugar, some baking soda, and a lot of cinnamon. And eggs. She puts them out on the kitchen counter, along with rolling pins, wooden spoons, and mixing bowls. "Honestly, Erica, why snickerdoodles? Out of all the cookies in the world." 

Erica yells back down, "They have the most sugar!" Max scoffs and shakes her head, finding the recipe in the cookbook. The doorbell rings, and Max washes her hands quickly, calling for Erica. "Coming!" 

She runs down the stairs, her braids bouncing up and down, and opens the door, revealing three girls her age. "Hi!" The girls all greet her back, and Erica welcomes them in. "This is Max. She's watching us tonight, but she's really cool, I promise. She said she'd let us watch rated-R movies and stay up. And she's like an older sister to me, so be nice." 

The girls smile and wave to Max, who smiles back. "Just don't tie me up and we'll be good. And I'm not going to be sleeping down here, either, so as long as you guys are asleep in the morning, we won't have any trouble. Deal?" 

"Deal," one of the girls says. Erica introduces all the girls to Max. Tina's the one in pink pajamas, Anna's the one with one braid, and Lily has her hair down. 

"Alright, so do you guys want to bake cookies? Erica insisted on snickerdoodles, and there's enough ingredients for three batches. And don't worry, I got permission, we're not going to have a sugar shortage, Erica." Max holds up the cookie recipe. The girls instantly stand up and scramble to wash their hands. Tina and Lily handle the dry ingredients, and Erica and Anna work on the wet ingredients. Max preheats the oven and lines the cookie trays, and once the dough is ready, the girls get their hands in to roll them into small spheres, and dip them in cinnamon and sugar before flattening them out and putting them on the tray. Before long, there are thirty-six cookies on the three trays, in the oven. 

Erica and her friends wash up and head back to the living room, putting out their sleeping bags on top of the blankets. They watch TV for a little bit, and Max brings out the cookies once they're ready, setting aside ten cookies for Lucas and his parents. "They're ready!!" She calls, slamming the trays on the counter and prying the cookies off to put them on a plate. The girls come running, each taking two cookies and eating them. Max takes one too, chewing it slowly. "Wow, these are really good." 

Everyone nods, and they all head back to watch TV. Once a boring show comes on two hours later, Erica turns it off. "Let's play a game or something. Come here, Max." Max blinks, looking up from the washed dishes, and sits down next to the girls. "So, never have I ever?" All the girls shrug, and hold up five fingers. Max does so, too. 

Tina goes first. "Never have I ever gotten detention." Erica guiltily puts one finger down, as does Max. "Ooh, what happened?" 

Erica grimaces. "I talked back to Ms. Hill last year. She was being a bitch." 

"I cut class a few times," Max says, shrugging. "Lily, you go next." 

"Okay, uh, never have I ever failed a test." Max puts another finger down, and everyone looks at her. 

"What? History is boring as shit." 

Anna laughs. "My turn. Never have I ever stolen anything." 

Erica and Max drop a finger, as does Tina. "I accidentally slipped a pair of sunglasses into my pocket when I was eight," Tina says. 

"It's a long story," Max says, looking at Erica, trying not to remember the incident at Starcourt. "Anyway, Erica, your turn." 

"Never have I ever...threw up on a roller coaster." TIna, Anna, and Lily put a finger down. 

"Okay, it was one time, Erica!" 

"If you hadn't dared us to eat all that food..." 

"Come on!" All the girls talk over each other, until they start laughing. 

Max holds her hand up. "Okay! Never have I ever, uh, oh shit. Uh, never have I ever...sung in front of people." Tina and Lily put a finger down, and blush. 

"Never have I ever...kissed a boy," Tina says. Max puts down a finger almost immediately, and all the girls turn to her. "Spill!" Tina exclaims. 

Max groans inwardly. "What? No!" 

"Please, Max?" Lily asks. 

Sighing, Max hesitates. "I'll tell you about it if you guys tell me about your crushes. Or whoever you have your eye on." 

All the girls share glances. "Fine," Erica says. "But you have to go first." 

Max looks up at the ceiling, and looks back down. "It's not too long, but just stay quiet until I finish, okay?" Everyone nods. Taking a deep breath, she begins. "It was about nine months ago. My friends and I were at the Snow Ball, and someone asked me to dance with him. Well, he kind of asked. I ended up asking him in the end, and then we were slow dancing, and I just leaned in and...kissed him. Then I just put my arms around him and then that was it, I guess." 

She looks up, and the girls look expectant. "That's it." 

Erica scoffs. "You and I both know that's not the end of the story." 

Tina widens her eyes. "Wait, that's not it? Hold on, who was the guy? And are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend now?" 

"Yeah, Max! You can't just leave it at that!" Anna adds. 

Max sighs. "You guys tell me about those boys, and I'll tell the rest." She crosses her fingers to hope that they'll end up asleep by then. It's past ten, after all. 

Anna sits up straight. "Fine, I'll go first." She launches into how this guy named Brandon is really cute and really smart and really athletic, and by the time she's done, Lily jumps right in to talk about Charlie. Then Tina talks about Michael J. Fox from _Back to the Future_ , and Erica says she doesn't like anyone. 

They whip their heads in Max's direction, where she chokes on her cup of soda. "You're done already?" She looks at the time. Ten thirty. "Fine, I'll go. Jeez." 

The girls gather around and pull their stuffed animals and pillows closer to them. "Don't leave out anything," Anna says. Max groans, even though she knows she'll leave out the Mind Flayer thing, for sure. 

"Okay. So, uh, yes, we're together now, even though I did dump him like, six times. He won me back, though. Basically, after the dance, I just ignored everyone, and then one night I kind of lost it and called him and asked him to meet me at the arcade. Then we talked it out, and that was our first date. He kissed me afterwards, too. And now we're together." 

Lily raises an eyebrow. "So who's this mystery guy, anyway?" 

"I'll let you guess. Five questions. And since Erica knows, she can't say anything." Max sits back, kicking her feet out on the ottoman from where she is on the couch. 

There's a moment of hesitation. "Is he cute?" Tina asks. 

Max blinks, not knowing what this has to do with anything, and looks at Erica. "Yes. Very." Erica tries not to gag. 

"Do we know him?" Lily asks.

"I'm pretty sure you do, yes." 

There's a pause. "Is he a good kisser?" Anna asks. 

"How does this even help you guys?" Max asks. 

Anna shrugs. "We're probably not going to guess it anyway. So, is he?" 

Max turns redder than her hair. "I don't know. He's the only guy I've ever kissed, but I guess, yeah, he's a pretty good kisser." 

"Okay, so...is he tall?" 

"Taller than me, at least. I think he's like, 5'6. One question left." Max tilts her head to the side. "Make good use of it." 

There's a long pause, so long Max is almost sure they're asleep. The girls all whisper together, except Erica, who refuses to say anything. "Okay, we have one guess, at least," Lily says. 

Max smirks. "Go ahead. Guess." 

"Is it-?" Just then, the door swings open, and Lucas walks in. "Oh, hi, Lucas." 

Lucas takes off his jacket and smiles at them. "Hey, Erica, Tina, Lily, and Anna. Hey, princess. I'm going upstairs to shower." He heads upstairs, winking at Max, who flushes bright red. The sound of water rushing upstairs is able to be heard not long later.

All the girls' jaws drop. "It's _Lucas_?!" Tina says. 

Max's cheeks heat up even more. "Yay, you figured it out. Now...moving on." 

"Erica's brother? You're dating Erica's brother?!" Lily asks. 

"Yes." 

"He's not even cute! I don't believe he's a good kisser." 

Max looks up. "One, yes, he's amazingly cute, for your information. Two, he's a good kisser. Three, can we move on? Please?" 

"Hold on, we still need to fully process this. How come you've never told us, Erica?" Anna turns to her friend. 

Erica holds her hands up. "Y'all never asked, and it's not your business." 

Anna looks back to Max. "So, do you guys kiss a lot?" 

Max turns red again. "Moving on _._ " 

"That's not answering the question, Max." 

The water upstairs stops running. "Not really." 

"Bullshit. Just yesterday I saw you and Lucas-" Erica starts. 

"MOVING ON." 

"-making out in his room," Erica finishes. 

Tina gapes. "Tongue?" 

" _Moving on._ "

"Yes," Erica answers.

Max groans, slamming a pillow onto her face. Lucas heads downstairs. "Is there food?" 

"There's a plate of cookies on the counter, but don't finish it, Stalker. I left some for your parents." Max points at the covered plate. 

"Stalker?" Tina echoes. Max slams the pillow back onto her face. "Hey, Lucas, is it true that yesterday you and Max were-" Max throws a pillow at Tina, who collapses in giggles. 

Lucas eats his cookie. "What? I'm heading back upstairs now. This is...weird. Bye." He retreats to his room, two more cookies in hand. 

Sighing, Max removes the pillow off her face. "You know what? It's eleven. I'm tired. You guys just hang out here, don't be loud, and don't wake me or Lucas up at the crack of dawn, deal?" 

"Wait, one more question, Max?" Lily asks. 

Max stands up. "Yeah?" 

"Do you love him?" 

Blinking, Max smiles. "More than anything in this world. Now do your own thing. Goodnight." Erica pretends not to gag again.

"Goodnight!" All the girls chorus. 

Max quickly runs up the stairs, collapsing onto her self-claimed side of Lucas's empty bed. Her favorite bed, ever. She curls up into the blankets, breathing in the scent of Lucas. She's half asleep when Lucas jumps on the bed, waking her up. She elbows him in the stomach. "Go away. I'm trying to sleep." 

"This is my bed, MadMax." Lucas lies down next to her. "I've never seen you go to sleep this early before, Maxi." 

"I'm tired. Those girls wore me out. I don't know how Steve does this. I have a little respect for him now." She sighs, and rolls over to face him. "They got all personal with my love life. And I woke up at six this morning to go to the store and buy ingredients. Then I had to spend the whole goddamn morning spending time with you, remember? And then there was the stupid party meeting today and then we got here and now I'm tired, so don't give me any of your shit to deal with."

Lucas almost flinches, but he's used to it by now. "Okay. So what'd they ask you?" He strokes her hair, recounting her freckles again. 

Max groans. "They asked me about my first kiss, and about you. I made them guess who I'm dating, and they were about to guess someone when you entered the room. Thanks for that, by the way. And then they asked if you're cute, and if you're a good kisser." 

"And what'd you say?" Lucas twirls her hair around his finger. 

"I said, yes, you're cute, and yes, you're a good kisser, even though I don't actually know what good kissing is. Erica also spilled that we were kissing in here yesterday. But she said we were making out, and told everyone there was tongue." 

"What?!" 

"I mean, they're not wrong though, right?"

Lucas sighs. "Yeah, I guess. So what else happened?" 

"Nothing."

"I know for a fact Lily asked you if you love me, Max." 

Max's eyes widen. "How-" 

"I was at the top of the steps. You guys talk loud. And remind me of your answer?" 

"Why the hell were you at the top of the steps, Stalker?" 

"Answer the question." 

"What question?" Max asks, pink creeping into her cheeks. 

Lucas smirks. "What'd you say when Lily asked you if you love me?" 

"I'm not going to answer that." 

"Please, MadMax?" Lucas gives her puppy eyes, and Max groans. 

"That's not going to work on me." 

"Well, I guess I'll just have to tell the party what you said, then. We can start with Mike-" 

"No!" Max almost yells. "Fine. Iloveyoumorethananythinginthisworld." 

"What was that?" 

"I love you more than anything in the world." Max's cheeks heat up. "Happy?" 

"Yes. I love you more than anything in this world, too, princess." Lucas presses his lips to Max's, and they stay there for a little bit, his arms around her shoulders, and her arms around his torso, their legs intertwined together, her lips tasting of cinnamon, and his of sugar. 

Max pulls away first. "Okay, I'm not saying anything that sappy ever again." 

"Alright." Lucas pulls Max closer to him, and plants a kiss to her forehead. "But I'm not lying, you know?" 

"Yeah." After a moment of silence, Max laughs. 

"What?" 

"Isn't it kind of weird? How middle school relationships never last, but here we are, just starting high school, saying how much we love each other? I mean, I do, Stalker, I love you, so much, but what if this doesn't last?" 

Lucas pulls away, his brow scrunched together. "If it doesn't, it doesn't. But I have a feeling this will. After all, we've pretty much been to hell and back, right? And if we do break up, we'll still be best friends. Anyway, back to the present: I love you, and that's not going to change." 

Max smiles. "Okay. I love you too." She wraps her arms around him, putting her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "And that's not going to change." 

"Goodnight, princess." 

"'Night, baby." Max presses one last kiss to his cheek. "And I'm never going to stop loving you," she whispers, thinking he can't hear her. 

He does, and wholeheartedly reciprocates. "Neither will I," he silently mouths, an hour later, as her chest slowly rises and falls, and her slow breathing lulls him to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! here are some prompts for the next story i'm thinking of, and i'd like to know your opinions: 
> 
> -lumax dealing with the people against their relationship  
> -lucas plans max a bday party  
> -lucas beats max at dig dug and she tries to win the first place spot back  
> -double date with mileven  
> -date at the hill ft. flower crowns and kisses in the sun and the rain <3
> 
> xoxo


End file.
